Secretos del pasado
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: ubicado durante la temporada 10. Y si no hubiera existido el capitulo Pariah, Clark y Alicia comenzado a salir y se hubieran entregado mutuamente dos días antes de la lluvia de meteoritos pero algo paso en la lluvia y Alicia desapareció.


**Temporada 9**

**Después de Pandora y aquí nunca existió el capitulo Paria  
**  
Casa de Los Baker, se ve a la madre de Alicia algo más envejecida saliendo de la casa se gira y le habla a alguien

Tenemos que irnos ya mi niña – dice la señora Baker

Ahora voy abuela – se escucha la voz de una niña, Una chica de cabello rubio de unos cinco años sale de la casa y cierra la puerta. Se acerca a la señora Baker

Estás lista – pregunta la señora Baker

Sí, solo un poco nerviosa – responde la niña

No debes estarlo, él es un buen hombre la quería mucho. Tienes que estar tranquila

Sí – dice la niña

**Kal-K Producciones  
Presenta**

**Smallville: Un Paso Hacia El Futuro**

Personajes Principales**: **  
- Clark Kent  
- Lois Lane

- Oliver Queen  
- Tess Mercer

- Mayor Zod  
* **La participación especial de: **Chloe Sullivan  
* **Invitaciones Personajes: **Sra. Baker – Lara Baker

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster  
**Desarrollado para televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Granja Kent:

Clark bajaba por las escaleras de la cocina, cuando se da cuenta que Lois esta cocinando

Lois que haces – pregunta Clark

Smallville, he decidido cocinarte algo – le responde Lois

Te doy las gracias por eso sacrificio pero no tengo hambre – le dice el a ella

Una novia no puede hacer eso por su novio – ella le pregunta a Clark

Quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo pareja – le pregunta Clark a Lois

Tienes razón – responde ella

Hacia casi dos semanas que Lois y Clark eran pareja y Lois había tratado de cambiar un poco para el

Tienes listo tu articulo – le pregunto Lois a Clark

Si, solo quedan unos detalles pero lo termino en el periódico – le respondió el

Mientras afuera de la granja se ve un auto rojo de donde salen la señora Baker con la niña que la acompaña

Aquí es – dijo la mujer

Es como la mencionabas abuela muy colorida y ese es el granero – pregunto la niña

Si, ese es nunca había venido pero ella siempre me contaba de este lugar – le responde la mujer

Vamos – dijo la niña

Si, vamos – dijo la señora Baker se tomaron la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta

Adentro de la casa Lois y Clark se estaban besando, cuando tocaron la puerta

Yo voy – dijo Lois y fue abrir la puerta, la abre y se encuentra con la señora Baker y la niña

Si – dice Lois

Busco a Clark Kent – dice la señora Baker, Clark se acerca

Señora Baker, tanto tiempo – dijo el y miro a la niña – hola – le dice a la niña

Hola – dice la niña de cabello rubio

Le presento a mi novia Lois Lane – dice Clark

Mucho gusto señorita Lane – dice la señora Baker

Dígame Lois – responde ella

Podemos entrar, Clark – dice la señora Baker

Si, claro pasen – dice Clark, entran y cierran la puerta

Recuerda que te tenemos que ir a trabajar a metrópolis – le recuerda Lois a Clark

Si, quieres podemos venir otro día – dice la señora Baker preocupada

No se preocupen hay tiempo, que es lo que pasa y antes que comience no recordaba que Alicia tuviera una hermana – pregunta Clark, toman asiento

Ella…no es hermana de Alicia es su hija – responde ella

Como que su hija – pregunta Clark

Recuerdas el tiempo que estuvieron juntos después de casarse le dice la señora Baker

Dice que ella es mi hija – dice Clark sin poder creerlo

Smallville – Lois regaña a Clark

Si, lo es. Te presento a tu hija Lara Baker – les dice la señora Baker

Lara – dice Clark y su pequeña hija se acerca a abrazarlo y comienza a llorar

Alicia me contó que tu verdadera madre se llama Lara – dijo la señora Baker

Si, así es – dijo Clark

Porque viene ahora acá – pregunta Lois

Lois – Clark regaña a Lois

Esta bien Clark. Lara por que no vas a jugar afuera y recuerda ten cuidado – dijo la señora

Si, abuela Marian – dijo Lara, ella salió y Marian comenzó a contar la historia

Lo que pasa es que todo comenzó después de que Clark y Alicia se casaron estuvieron saliendo y al tiempo descubrió que estaba embarazada, ella sabía que tu tenías un futuro brillante así que te dejo y se fue a dar luz a otra parte me llamo y comenzamos a criar juntas a la pequeña Lara, como sabes mi marido llamo hace un tiempo y yo me estoy murieron así que decide traértela. Alicia me dijo – ella comenzó a recordar la voz de Alicia

Mamá si a mi me pasa algo quiero que tu críes a mi hija, pero si te pasara algo a ti y espero que no se ha pronto quiero que le digas la verdad a Clark, se la entregues y que le pidas que me disculpe – dijo Alicia

Eso fue lo que paso – les dijo Marian a Clark y Lois

Que pasó con Alicia – pregunto Lois

mi pobre niña, ella murió asfixiada por un loco de los meteoritos – respondió Marian

Lo siento – dijo Lois

Disculpas a mi hija – le pregunta Marian a Clark

Si y espero que haya encontrado la paz que había estado buscando, ahora me la llevo te la traigo más tarde con sus cosas – le dice Marian a Clark

No es necesario yo voy a buscar sus cosas, Lois por favor cuando vayas al Daily Planet diles que mando a decir que se me a presento algo – le dijo el a Lois

Si, claro – respondió ella

Horas más tardes

Granero Kent

Clark sube las escaleras hasta el ático, Lara se gira y ve a su padre que la observa

Papá – dice la niña

Hija – dijo el y se quedaron mirando, los dos se comenzaron acercar y se abrazaron – ¿Así que eres mi hija? – dijo el

Es lo que dicen, pero también me parezco a ti – dijo ella y lo levanto a Clark con una mano

Ya lo veo – dijo Clark – hija te debo decir que a tu papá las alturas lo marean

Lo siento – dijo Lara

No pasa nada, pequeña Lara – le dijo Clark a su hija, los dos se volvieron a abrazar

Papá – dijo Lara

Mi hija, mi hija – le dijo Clark

Continuara si ustedes quieren


End file.
